Rozen Maiden : Erinnerungen
by YoshiKaze
Summary: Erinnerungen  -Memories-  Memori/Kenangan , rekaan cerita tentang kejadian sebelum "Ouverture"
1. Teil 1

Rosenheim Mansion, Bayern, Germany.

Tidak terbayang bagaimana rasa cintanya para boneka-boneka Rozen kepada seorang "Father". Dahulu kala, di istana Rosenheim ada sebuah pertengkaran hebat di keluarga Rozen. Keluarga Rozen yang mempunyai 6 anak perempuan dan 1 anak tiri. Mereka adalah:

Suigintou, anak pertama

Kanaria, anak kedua

Suiseiseki, anak ketiga

Souseiseki, anak keempat

Shinku, anak kelima, dan

Hinaichigo, anak keenam, terbungsu.

Rozen bersama istrinya yang bertengkar karena istrinya tidak menerima keterpurukan yang dialami suaminya karena depresi akan kegagalan hasil karya boneka yang selama ini Rozen buat. Pertengkaran terjadi memperebutkan semua anak-anak mereka. Namun Rozen, memilih untuk mengalah.

Rozen memberikan semua anak-anaknya kepada istrinya. "Lebih baik aku berharap tidak ada kejadian seperti ini yang takkan terulang! Bawa saja mereka! Dewasakan!" Rozen berteriak sambil menghancurkan barang-barang disekelilingnya.

Kini, ia hanya sendirian, di Rosenheim mansion. Rozen diberitahu oleh seseorang mengenai kabar buruk yang menimpa anak dan istri mereka. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang menyebabkan seluruh anggota tubuh mereka menjadi berantakan. Rozen hampir bunuh diri...

Ia meninggalkan mansion tersebut untuk beberapa waktu dan mulai meminum minuman keras. Mendengar kabar dari orang-orang sekelilingnya, ada seseorang seperti penyihir yang menyamar sebagai "Butler", ia membutuhkan tempat bersama 1 orang anaknya.

Rozen memikirkan sesuatu "_Aku membutuhkannya..."_

Seseorang itu bernama Shirosaki, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah "Laplace's Demon". Namun ironisnya, Shirosaki tidak mau tinggal dengan Rozen dan menitipkan 1 orang anak yang faktanya bukan merupakan anak dari Shirosaki, "Kutitipkan anak ini kepadamu. Jagalah ia dengan baik, Tuan Rozen."

Kirakishou adalah nama anak perempuan tersebut. Ia cacat dimata kanannya akibat kecelakaan. Walaupun mata kirinya berfungsi, namun kehilangan warna cahayanya. Dengan keadaan terluka parah entah kenapa, Rozen mencoba merawatnya. Selama ia ada disana, hati Rozen mulai terbuka dan mulai melakukan aktifitas kembali sebagai pembuat boneka. Rozen tidak tahu selama ini Shirosaki memperhatikan mereka terus dari kejauhan.

Keahlian semakin lama semakin menurun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Kirakishou merawat Rozen sendirian di istana Rosenheim. Mereka berdua sakit, Rozen yang mencoba bertahan, membawa Kirakishou ditengah derasnya hujan menuju dokter terdekat.

Namun tidak ada yang bersedia merawat Kirakishou. Masyarakat memandang Rozen adalah orang yang tertutup dan aneh. Semenjak Pertengkaran antara istrinya, masyarakat setempat memandang Rozen sebagai orang gila yang hanya memikirkan pembuatan boneka saja.

Kirakishou akhirnya meninggal. Tak lama Shirosaki datang dan menyuruh Rozen menguburkan Kirakishou, disamping makam istri dan ke-6 anak-anaknya, Kirakishou dikuburkan. Rozen menjadi tambah gila. Shirosaki yang akhirnya berada di Rosenheim bersamanya mencoba membantu Rozen. Karena ia adalah seorang penyihir, Shirosaki mencoba berbisik sesuatu kepadanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan Rozen? Katakanlah..."

Hati Rozen telah hancur, ia menginginkan hal mustahil selayaknya impian orang gila, "Aku.. ingin membuat mereka kembali.. dengan boneka-boneka yang kubuat..."

"Kalau begitu... aku akan bersedia membantumu. Ikutlah denganku, akan kuberikan kau sesuatu yang spesial."

Keesokan harinya Rozen mengikuti Shirosaki entah kemana, Shirosaki membawa Rozen kemakam istri dan anak-anaknya. "Didalam peti mereka, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, mungkin kau menganggap peti mereka kosong kan? Sementara saat kau mengubur Kirakishou, kau pula meninggalkan sesuatu."

"Ya... aku hanya meninggalkan setangkai bunga didada mereka."

"Kalau begitu galilah, dan ambil bunga itu." Shirosaki menyuruh Rozen mengambil bunga yang berada dimakam anak-anak mereka. Saat Rozen melihat mayat istrinya, tidak ada setangkai bunga.

Rozen mengumpulkan bunga tersebut dan membawa mereka ke istana. Rozen tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, namun Rozen bersikeras apapun yang membuat semua anaknya kembali kepangkuannya terwujud, ia akan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Ke-7 bunga tersebut bersinar dan menyatu menjadi sebuah kunci emas, "Ini adalah anugrah dari Tuhan , Tuan Rozen. Sebentar lagi, impianmu akan segera tercapai."

"Membuat mereka bukanlah impianku yang sesungguhnya, Shirosaki. Melainkan bagaimana membuat boneka yang sempurna. Didalam tubuh mereka ada sebuah jiwa yang masih tetap hidup. Dan aku akan menggunakannya diboneka yang akan kubuat. Sebuah batu mistik keabadian yang dibuat olehku dan ayahku dulu."

"Roza Mystica eh?"

"Ya, Roza Mystica. Aku bisa mengambilnya, dengan itu aku bisa menghidupkan semuanya didalam boneka yang akan kubuat."

"Mengapa kau tidak menghidupkan mereka saja, Tuan Rozen?"

"Tubuh manusia mempunyai umur, tapi didalam boneka yang akan kubuat. Mereka akan abadi..."

Shirosaki mulai tertarik tentang pembahasan mengenai Roza Mystica. Rozen membaca apa yang ada dipikirannya sewaktu-waktu, Rozen mulai berpikir positif dan bekerja keras demi mewujudkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sementara Shirosaki, mengunjungi makam istrinya. Dengan tatapan seolah ia mempunyai rencana yang licik, dalam hati kecilnya berkata didepan makam istrinya, "Istriku... Alice... "


	2. Teil 2

_"Mereka akan kuhidupkan..."_

Selama berminggu-minggu, Rozen hampir kurang makan dan minum, ia selalu mengerjakan boneka-boneka baru yang mirip dengan anak mereka. Seakan kunjungan Shirosaki hampir terasa diabaikan, Shirosaki hanya melihat ia dari kejauhkan betapa tangan lembut Rozen membuat boneka dengan ukiran yang luar biasa.

_"Ia membuatnya dengan perasaan yang begitu mengagumkan selayaknya ia menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Ia membuat boneka dengan penuh kasih sayang, hahahaha, aku sangat iri melihatnya. Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggunya..."_ Shirosaki pergi dari mansion menuju suatu tempat seperti sebuah toko yang didalamnya terdapat begitu banyak boneka buatan. Tempat itu bernama Enju's Company.

"Bagaimana dengan kuncinya, Shirosaki?"

"Kesabaran adalah kunci utama dalam hal ini, Tuan Enju. Terlihat kau begitu mirip dengan Rozen, dan itulah kelebihan darimu yang aku bisa gunakan."

Enju kembali membuat sebuah boneka yang selama ini ia impikan. "Entah kenapa perasaanku membuat boneka yang satu ini punya hubungan erat dengan Rozen. Aku mengenalnya, saat waktu aku masih muda, aku ingin memiliki tangannya yang luar biasa. Waktu kecil ia yang hanya dirumah saja, menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri demi hal yang ia inginkan. Aku selalu bermain dengannya saat kecil, dari mulai menggambar, sampai sering membuat istana pasit dipantai."

"Ada apa gerangan kau mengatakan hal itu, Tuan Enju?"

"Itulah yang kurasakan saatku membuat boneka yang satu ini. Seandainya Kunci Emas itu bisa mewujudkan apa yang aku inginkan, mungkin akulah yang akan menjadi Rozen yang sebenarnya."

Enju mendeskripsikan banyak hal mengenai Rozen saat itu, terutama... "1 orang dikehidupan kami datang. Dialah istri dari Rozen. Waktu kecil aku bersama Rozen sangat menyukai gadis itu, sampai-sampai hubungan persahabatanku dengan Rozen hampir berantakan. Kami berdua bertengkar, menerima tantangan satu sama lain demi gadis yang kami sukai. Kebetulan gadis itu suka boneka, maka dari itu aku berjuang memberikan boneka yang terbaik meskipun dari tanah liat. Tapi sayang... Rozen membuat boneka untuknya yang jauh lebih besar, lebih indah sampai-sampai pandanganku hampir tidak bisa menoleh kemana-mana. Akhirnya mereka menikah dan mempunyai 6 orang anak perempuan. Rasa cintaku dengan istrinya sampai sekarang masih belum terhapuskan. Lalu aku mencoba hal yang semestinya tidak aku lakukan."

Shirosaki mencoba menebak, "Biar kutebak, Tuan Enju. Kau menghamilinya, benar begitukan?"

"Ia mengandung 1 anak yang semestinya aku tidak mau anak itu ada, dan itu adalah kesalahanku yang terlalu mencintainya. Aku berusaha menolong istrinya dengan cara membujuk ia harus tidur dengan Rozen kembali, sehingga peristiwa hamilnya ia, murni karena Rozen dan bukan olehku. Syukurlah ia menerimanya, dan kemudian lahir 1 anak yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Anak itu dititipkan padaku, karena istrinya tau aku yang menghamilinya. Haha... nama yang seharusnya ku kasih nama... Akhirnya kuberikan nama yang istrinya tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Barasuishou... nama yang kau berikan kepada anak itu." kata Shirosaki.

"Barasuishou menderita cacat dimatanya, baguslah kau memberitahu Rozen kalau mata Barasuishou cacat karena kecelakaan. Dengan itu depresi Rozen akan berkurang. Namun semenjak ditangan Rozen, walaupun Barasuishou sudah besar, ia meninggal... Aku seharusnya membunuh Rozen saat itu."

Shirosaki terlihat agak heran mendengarnya, "Apalagi jika Barasuishou ditanganmu Tuan Enju, pasti Barasuishou akan meninggal cepat."

Enju terlihat sedih kala itu. "Nama Kirakishou... diucapkan oleh istrinya... itulah mengapa aku menghargai saat kau membawa Barasuishou, kau menggunakan nama Kirakishou kepada Rozen, dan menyuruh Rozen untuk merawatnya." Enju meneruskan membuat bonekanya, "Tapi... kuhargai semua usaha Rozen dalam membesarkan Barasuishou... anak itu, sudah kuanggap pula sebagai anak Rozen sendiri. Jujur, aku sangat berterima kasih dengannya."

Di Istana Rosenheim, Rozen berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya, dan mengambil sebuah peti besar yang berukiran bunga emas diatasnya, dengan kunci emas yang dimiliki Rozen, ia membukanya. 7 buah Roza Mystica yang bersinar terang, Rozen menutup petinya kembali, _"Akan kugunakan nanti..."_

Akhirnya, Rozen menyelesaikan 1 boneka yang terduduk di bangku sofa merah manjang selayaknya bangku seorang ratu. Terduduk disana sosok boneka yang menyerupai anak pertamanya._"Suigintou..."_ Rozen perlahan mendekatinya, dan memeluk Suigintou... _"Suigintou..."_ Dibelakang boneka, terdapat 1 lubang kecil dan Rozen gunakan untuk memasangnya kunci emas yang ia punya. Rozen mengaktifkan Suigintou dipelukannya...

_"Bergeraklah... Suigintou... Ayah disini..."_ Suigintou bergerak... pandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah bunga yang dipegang oleh Rozen. Perlahan Suigintou bergerak menuju Rozen... namun Suigintou jatuh terjerembab. _"Suigintou!"_

Suigintou terlihat seperti boneka yang belum sempurna, Rozen merasa hampir putus asa, melihat seperti anaknya yang segera meninggal. Pandangan Suigintou memudar... Rozen yang hampir putus asa mencoba menggerakkan kembali Suigintou namun tidak bisa. Rozen akhirnya menaruh Suigintou diatas meja dan membuat boneka lagi demi keberhasilan nanti, _"Tunggulah Suigintou... jika ini berhasil... kau juga akan memiliki tubuh yang sempurna."_

Selama berbulan-bulan, Rozen mencoba membuat boneka yang betul-betul sempurna. Sementara Shirosaki yang sibuk melihatnya dari jauh, dan juga Enju yang senantiasa bersama tokonya membuat karya-karya boneka yang bisa ia perjual belikan. Terutama membuat boneka yang selama ini ia impikan.

Enju memikirkan sesuatu kepada Shirosaki ditokonya, "Aku hampir sukses disini. Setidaknya aku ingin mencoba hal lain." Shirosaki menanyakannya, "Apa itu Tuan Enju?"

"Ada banyak pesanan yang kuterima dari negara lain, bukan ditanah kelahiranku ini. Setidaknya aku bukan Rozen yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Tempat yang akan kutuju ialah Jepang, yang kutahui disanalah tempat yang bagus untuk membuka toko. Tempat yang begitu damai." kata Enju.

Shirosaki tertarik mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, aku bersedia ikut denganmu Tuan Enju." Enju dengan senang hati menyetujuinya, "Baiklah, kau seharusnya memang ikut denganku, Shirosaki."

Rozen yang masih tergila-gila membuat boneka, menjadikan istananya hampir penuh dengan sampah hasil kegagalannya. Walaupun dalam keadaan sakit, Rozen tetap membuatnya, bahkan waktu sehari-hari seperti makan dan minum hampir ia lupakan. Walaupun ditengah malam yang sunyi, ia tetap mencoba membuat boneka sampai ia berhasil.

Usaha Rozen akhirnya tidak sia-sia... Ia akhirnya berhasil membuat 1 boneka sempurna. Yaitu Kanaria... _"Lihatlah apa yang aku buat... aku akhirnya berhasil..." _

Pekerjaan Rozen terganggu dengan hadirnya sosok manusia dengan kepala kelinci, menggunakan Tuxedo hitam dengan mata merahnya, "Apakah aku mengganggu, Tuan Rozen?"

"S-Siapa kau!" Rozen merasa terancam.

"Aku Laplace's Demon. Hasil karyamu yang begitu mengagumkan, terutama satu boneka yang belum sempurna itu dan satu boneka yang sudah sempurna. Meskipun kau sudah membuatnya, mustahil kau bisa menciptakan semua ingatan dan perilaku selayaknya mereka sudah mencapai umur sekarang. Mereka masih belum mempunyai sifat dan lain-lain. Kau masih belum menggunakan Roza Mystica kepada mereka, kau baru saja menghidupkan mereka dengan kunci emasmu itu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Laplace's Demon. Apa yang kau inginkan...?"

"Menukar semuanya yang ada didalam dirimu kepada semua boneka-boneka Rozen yang akan kau buat. Jika kau mau rela berkorban demi semua boneka-bonekamu supaya menjadi lebih sempurna, lakukanlah selayaknya kau seorang Father (Ayah). Aku bisa mengaturnya, Rozen. Saat kau sudah membuat boneka yang terakhir yaitu Kirakishou, saat itulah kau sudah menjadi Ilusi bagi mereka. Biarkan semua kenangan dan apa yang menjadi sifat istri dan kau sendiri, ditumpahkan kepada semua boneka anak-anakmu itu nanti Rozen." saran Laplace's Demon.

"Apa aku bisa menemui mereka kelak?" tanya Rozen.

"Tentu, dengan penerapan yang sudah kuatur. Semua terkandung dalam 1 permainan yang mereka (boneka-boneka Rozen) akan suka. Boneka adalah sesuatu yang sangat lucu dan sangat disayangi banyak orang, Rozen. Saat kau sudah tidak ada, biarkan mereka dibimbing oleh para Master yang nanti akan mereka punya. Dan dengan berkumpulnya mereka kembali suatu saat, disitulah, kau akan menemui apa yang kau impikan kembali. Apa kau bersedia melakukan hal itu sebagai seorang Ayah, Rozen? Tentu kau memiliki rasa kasih sayang kepada mereka, bukan? Pikirkanlah..." jelas Laplace's Demon.

"Boneka-bonekaku... putri kesayanganku..." Rozen memikirkannya matang-matang.

"Boneka-boneka Rozen... Putri-putri seorang Rozen. Rozen Maiden (Putri Rozen), Menarik sekali..." -Laplace's Demon-


	3. Teil 3

_ "Mengapa kau selalu mengurusi boneka yang hanya kau buat sebagai pajangan saja! Kapan kau peduli dengan anak-anakmu ini!"_

_Rozen menghiraukan istrinya yang marah didepan anak-anaknya. Hanya Suigintou dan Shinku yang seolah tidak peduli dengan ayah mereka. "Biarkanlah bu, ayah sedang melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Setidaknya kami sudah besar, kami tidak perlu diberikan kasih sayang olehnya lagi." Suigintou meninggalkan mansion. "Aku juga, muak melihat keadaan setiap hari selalu seperti ini." Shinku menyusul Suigintou pula._

_"Suigintou, Shinku!" Kanaria memanggil mereka. Terlihat Kanaria sangat dewasa, umurnya sedikit dibawah Suigintou dan merupakan kakak dari Shinku. "Jangan memanggil kami disaat keadaan seperti Neraka didalam sana." Suigintou menghiraukannya._

_"Ibu mau meninggalkan ayah." Serentak Suigintou dan Shinku terkejut. Mereka melihat pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi diruang tamu. Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku dan Hinaichigo hanya berdiam diri dikamar tidur orang tuanya, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika pertengkarannya selesai._

_"Mungkin Ibu akan pergi dari sini." -Souseiseki-_

_"Jika memang begitu, kalian pilih siapa, aku memilih Ibu. Ayah juga tidak pernah mempedulikan kita." -Shinku-_

_"Tapi dengan karyanya, ayah bisa menghidupi kita dengan sangat mewah." -Suiseiseki-_

_"Keadaan berubah saat ini, ayah mengalami keterpurukan, hutang dimana-mana." -Suigintou-_

_"Aku pilih Ayah." -Hinaichigo-_

_"Kata-katamu hampir membuatku berubah pikiran, Suigintou." -Kanaria-_

_Kegaduhan pun semakin ramai, ada 2 orang datang dan mendengar pertengkaran diluar. Mereka adalah Enju dan Shirosaki. Enju yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan menghajar Rozen, "Apa yang kau pikirkan... Lihatlah istrimu... dia begitu peduli denganmu tapi apa yang telah kau berikan padanya?"_

_"Sebagai seorang ayah, aku hanya menafkahi mereka. Jika andai istriku mengerti, aku bisa peduli kepadanya dan juga mereka jika aku punya waktu. Inilah karakter suami yang ada didalam diriku." jelas Rozen._

_Enju mundur dan mencoba meleraikan mereka, saran yang Enju berikan supaya mereka segera mengambil keputusan, dan Enju pergi darisana, "Kedatanganku kemari sebenarnya hanya untuk menemui kalian berdua. Sepertinya aku salah waktu. Kalau kau ingin menemuiku lagi, datanglah ke London. Lagipula, kau bersama istrimu adlaah temanku juga, maaf jika aku merasa terlibat dalam hal ini."_

_Rozen mengambil keputusan... "Pergilah, bawa anak-anak bersamamu, jika memang aku tidak mempunyai rasa peduli lagi. Bawalah mereka... Aku rela, mengatakan ini karena aku sudah menjadi suami yang gagal untukmu..."_

-=ROZEN MAIDEN=-

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri..." Laplace's Demon meninggalkan Rozen.

Keadaan sudah menjadi sangat sulit. Rozen memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Enju, untuk menghindari ancaman dari lingkungan rumahnya sendiri, Rozen membawa semua hasil karyanya, dan meninggalkan Rosenheim Mansion menuju London. _"Aku sangat bersyukur masih ada orang yang mempedulikanku, karena aku terkenal dan memiliki uang yang banyak, aku akan menetap di London, tempat terakhir dimana aku akan hidup."_

Enfield, London, England.

_"Disinilah aku akan menetap..."_ Rozen menemukan tempat baru di daerah Enfield yang merupakan kawasan yang damai. Rozen memulai lagi usahanya. Keahlian Rozen merasa terganggu akibat perkataan dari Laplace's Demon. Semakin Rozen mengingat, ia hampir tidak bisa konsentrasi. Rozen depresi dan mencoba menenangkan diri, ia menulis surat kepada Enju yang kebetulan sekarang berada di London bersama Shirosaki.

Rozen menemui Enju di kediamannya. Rozen melihat karya Enju yang sudah bertambah banyak, berbagai jenis boneka terpajang di berbagai ruang dan menghiasi setiap sudut. "Seperti rumah boneka saja." ejek Rozen.

"Kebetulan banyak pelangganan yang sudah menyebar luas saat ini." Mereka duduk didekat perapian dan disuguhi coklat panas oleh Shirosaki. Kebetulan Shirosaki sedang membereskan peralatan yang habis dipakai oleh Enju, dan ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari dapur. "Ada sosok aneh melintas dikepalaku. Seseorang dengan memakai tuxedo hitam berkepala kelinci." -Rozen-

"Lalu apa yang terjadi." -Enju-

"Aku sudah lupa, tapi yang jelas, ia meminta persetujuan dan memperlibatkan hasil karya-karyaku. Seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan hal ini. Aku kerumahmu hanya untuk menyegarkan otak saja, sekaligus mencari inspirasi. Keahlianmu kelihatannya sudah melebihiku, Enju." -Rozen-

"Kapan kau pindah kemari, Rozen. Aku tidak mendengar kabar kau tiba-tiba pindah kemari." -Enju-

"Maaf... Tapi karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal itulah aku mencari tempat yang damai untuk meneruskan usahaku." -Rozen-

"Ada satu hal yang aku ingin bicarakan." -Enju-

"Apa itu? Kau terlihat serius sekali." -Rozen-

"Ini tentang Kirakishou." -Enju-

Rozen terkejut mendengarnya, ia mengingat bagaimana Kirakishou meninggal dipelukannya. Rozen merasa gelisah seakan ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu kepadanya. "Anak itu, Shirosaki memberikannya padaku dan aku merawatnya. Mengapa kau tahu tentang dia..." -Rozen-

"Dia adalah anakmu, Rozen."

Rozen terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Enju. Sementara ia bingung karena Rozen tidak pernah melihat kelahiran Kirakishou. Bahkan saat istrinya hamil, Rozen tidak mengetahuinya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi..." Rozen merasa sangat bingung.

"Kuberitahu yang sebenarnya... walaupun kau akan merasa sangat sakit hati dan aku tega memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu. Saat istrimu sudah melahirkan Hinaichigo, ia kemudian hamil beberapa minggu setelahnya. Melihat tingkahmu yang sibuk mengurusi karyamu itu, ia hampir menggugurkan Kirakishou. Aku melihat istrimu menderita saat kau sibuk dengan usahamu. Karena dipikirannya tidak ada tempat lagi yang bisa ia tuju, ia datang kepadaku. Aku merasa senang kalau hati ini sudah terbayarkan, jujur aku masih cinta dengan istrimu. Demi menenangkannya, aku melakukan hal itu kepadanya." -Enju-

Entah kenapa Rozen hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Enju meneruskan, "Lalu aku mengira aku telah berbuat kesalahan besar. Sebelum aku meninggalkan Jerman, aku mengunjungi makam Kirakishou. dan kemudian datanglah makhluk yang kau sebut, tuxedo hitam dan berkepala kelinci. Ia mengatakan padaku ada yang tidak beres saat aku melihat kelahiran Kirakishou dirumah sakit bersama istrimu, saat itu pula aku mengunjungi rumah sakit kembali dan memeriksa data hasil kelahiran istrimu. Ternyata Kirakishou adalah darah dagingmu sendiri. Kirakishou... nama yang diberikan oleh Istrimu sendiri. Kusangka aku yang menjadi ayahnya, dan saking bodohnya, aku sampai memberikan nama padanya, Barasuishou..." -Enju-

Rozen hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, "Mengapa kau memberitahukan hal ini..." Enju menjawab, "Sudah saatnya kau mengetahui kebenaran. Karena jika diantara kita sudah meninggal, kebenaran akan terpuruk selamanya. Walaupun aku mengakui kesalahanku sendiri, tapi aku masih menganggap Kirakishou adalah bagian dari anakku juga, perasaan ini masih melekat dihatiku ini Rozen dan juga cinta yang kuberikan padanya. Untuk usahaku yang sekarang, aku akan pergi ke Jepang esok hari. Kau berkaryalah disini, aku mendukungmu Rozen."

Keesokan hari, Enju meninggalkan London tanpa berpamitan kepada Rozen, _"Aku mengerti ia sibuk dengan usahanya. Entah bagaimana nasib yang akan dialaminya nanti. Lagipula, kunci emas belum kudapatkan. Sementara itu pula, Laplace's Demon memihak padaku, semoga dia bisa membantuku."_

-=ROZEN MAIDEN to be continued. . .=-

Preview, Teil 4:_ Inilah game yang aku maksudkan. . ._


	4. Teil 4

_"Aku telah membuat semuanya..."_ Rozen berhasil membuat boneka terakhir, Kirakishou. Para boneka yang terduduk berurutan diatas meja, _"Anak-anakku... Tinggal 1 langkah lagi..."_ Rozen mengambil Suigintou yang masih belum sempurna untuk diperbaiki. Namun...

"Cukup sampai disana, Rozen. Hasil usahamu sudah selesai sampai disini." Laplace's Demon mencegah Rozen.

"Kukira ini belum selesai. Masih ada 1 tahap lagi yang harus kulakukan. Izinkan aku untuk melakukannya." -Rozen-

"Biarkan aku yang menanganinya, 1 tahap yang terakhir adalah, semua yang ada didalam dirimu harus dibagikan." -Laplace's Demon-

"Jadi begitu... Kurasa tidak." Rozen melawan Laplace's Demon. Rozen mengira perjanjian sampai saat ini dengan laplace masih belum terpenuhi. Rozen bersikeras bahwa pekerjaannya belum selesai. Pandangan Rozen kepadanya sangat tajam, seolah ia siap mengambil segala resiko.

"Sudah saatnya waktumu untuk istirahat..." -Laplace-

Rozen merintih kesakitan di kepalanya. Suigintou yang terpegang oleh Rozen jatuh terjerembab, "Apa yang kau..!" -Rozen-

"Prosesnya dimulai..." -Laplace's Demon-

"Kurang ajar!" Rozen berlari mendorong Laplace's Demon hingga jatuh, ia berlari menuju kamar ayahnya yang didalamnya terdapat peti berisi Roza Mystica. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Rozen..." Laplace mengikutinya.

Rozen mengambil peti tersebut namun pintu dihalang oleh Laplace. Semakin lama, kepala Rozen semakin kesakitan. Laplace yang mencoba mencegah Rozen keluar dari pintu didesak olehnya dan berhasil keluar. Rozen terus berlari namun akhirnya gagal. Rozen membuka Peti yang berisi Roza Mystica dan mereka melayang disekitar ruangan. Laplace mencoba meyakinkan Rozen kembali, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semua Roza Mystica kaulah yang mengaturnya, sekarang aku tinggal meminta kau memasangnya kepada mereka sekarang juga. tentu ini 1 tahap yang ingin kau penuhi bukan?" jelas Laplace.

Karena tidak ada waktu lagi, Rozen melakukannya, "Roza Mystica..." Ke-7 Roza Mystica berkumpul melayang-layang mengelilinginya. Pandangan Rozen bertumpu pada 1 Roza Mystica yang ia pegang ditelapak tangannya, Rozen tersenyum dan menggendong Suigintou kembali. Suigintou ditaruh disebuah kursi mewah saat para boneka pertama kali dibuat. Rozen mencoba menaruh Roza Mystica kedalam tubuh Suigintou. "Suigintou itu.. tidak sempurna kan? Hanya yang lain... mengapa kau memberikannya Roza Mystica?" -Laplace-

Rozen menghiraukan pertanyaannya, ia tetap melanjutkan menaruh Roza Mystica ke dalam tubuh Suigintou. Waktu Rozen menipis, ia hampir tidak bisa bergerak. "Waktumu hampir habis, Rozen..." Sepertinya Rozen tidak sanggup memasukkan Roza Mystica kedalam tubuh Suigintou, keadaan Rozen yang hampir memudar ditelan cahaya yang ada dibawahnya, Rozen memeluk Suigintou dan tenggelam kedalam cahaya tersebut...

"Menyempurnakan Suigintou... boneka pertama Rozen, tentu akan sempurna nanti. Aku bisa merasakannya, saat itu pula, era baru game yang akan kubuat, yang akan sebenarnya terjadi." -Laplace-

Laplace yang sekarang memandang ke 6 Putri Rozen diatas meja, karena Suigintou tertelan bersama Rozen kedalam cahaya tersebut, berarti cuma ada 6 Roza Mystica yang tersisa, serta kunci emas yang ditinggalkan Rozen. Laplace mengambil kunci emas tersebut, "Tidak ada gunanya jika cuma ada 1... akan kubantu kau dari sini Rozen." Dengan sihirnya, Laplace menggandakan kunci emas itu sampai berjumlah 7 buah. "Tentu Suigintou sudah diaktifkan... jadi aku bisa mengambil 1 kunci emas ini untuknya (Enju). Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan..."

"Sekarang saatnya..." Laplace mengambil 6 Roza Mystica yang melayang terdiam ditempat dimana Rozen menghilang bersama cahaya. Laplace memasangkan Roza Mystica kepada masing-masing boneka. "Kanaria... Suiseiseki... Souseiseki... Shinku... Hinaichigo... Kirakishou..." Ketika Laplace sebutkan, para Roza Mystica bersarang ditubuh masing-masing Rozen Maiden sesuai dengan nama mereka.

"Tentu N-Field sudah terbuat sekarang... akan aku kirim para Rozen Maiden kesana segera." Para Rozen Maiden dimasukkan kedalam Box masing-masing dan dibawa melayang oleh Laplace menuju N-Field melewati cahaya yang sama saat Rozen tenggelam kedalamnya.

Rozen Maiden sampai ke N-Field dan laplace mengaktifkan mereka dengan kunci emas. N-Field yang begitu luas, Laplace menyebarkan para Rozen Maiden kemasing-masing tempat satu persatu. Perlahan-lahan, satu persatu Rozen Maiden keluar dari box mereka dan mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Ada satu kaca besar panjang berdiri didepan mereka, dari sana mereka melihat Laplace yang belum mereka kenal.

"Selamat datang di N-Field, dimensi dimana semua sampah hasil tangan-tangan Rozen terbuang ditempat ini. Rozen, adalah pembuat kalian atau yang kalian kenal, dia adalah Father (Ayah). Tentu kalian sudah mengenalnya, namun semua yang bersifat bentuk dan rupa telah dihilangkan dalam memori kalian, terutama tentang kehidupan kalian pula. Apa yang kalian punya sekarang, adalah semua sifat yang dimilik oleh Ayah kalian. Tapi sekarang Ayah kalian merindukan kalian. Rozen menginginkan satu hal, yang dapat kalian tempuh supaya kaian dapat menemui Ayah kalian kembali. Rozen menginginkan kalian, menjadi sesuatu yang paling sempurna... Sesuatu yang kalian bisa capai! yaitu menjadi Perfect Maiden, Alice... Melalui suatu pertarungan yang disebut dengan Alice Game. Kalian harus bertarung satu sama lain demi memperebutkan Roza Mystica yang ada didalam tubuh bonea rival-rival kalian. Jika kalian sudah berhasil mengalahkan rival-rival kalian dan mengumpulkannya, Rozen akan bersedia menunggu salah satu dari kalian, ditempat yang sangat indah. Era baru akan terbuat, kalian adalah Rozen Maiden, sebuah boneka lucu dimana orang-orang menyukainya. 1 Hal yang spesial adalah, kalian bisa memiliki seorang yang bisa disebut dengan Master atau seorang manusia. Kalian bisa memilih mereka tanpa mengetahui mereka. Justru kalian tidak ingin menakuti para manusia-manusia bodoh itu kan... Nanti para master itu adalah sumber kekuatan yang bisa kalian miliki. Namun semakin kalian menggunakannya secara penuh, Master kalian mungkin tidak kuat menahannya dan meninggal. Haha.. sudha banyak media yang ada dijaman ini, kalian bisa menawarkan mereka dari media tersebut. Kalau begitu... selamat datang... di era baru Alice Game.. itulah tujuan kalian..."

Para Rozen Maiden menghilang dan menyebar di seluruh pelosok Eropa Barat.

-=ROZEN MAIDEN=-

_"Kurasa aku harus membatalkan untuk pergi ke Jepang saat ini, entah ada sesuatu yang mungkin mengganjal dipikiranku sekarang."_ Di pelabuhan, Enju melihat Shirosaki dari kejauhan, _"Entah apa yang barusan ia lakukan, aku merasa aneh ia selalu menghilang."_

"Ada apa tuan Enju?" -Shirosaki-

"Darimana saja kau?" -Enju-

"Ke toilet sebentar" Shirosaki melihat kapal besar berangkat dari pelabuhan, "Are~... Apa kepergian kita batal?"

"Ya... Ada satu hal yang mengganjal, kita harus kembali ke London." -Enju-

"Baiklah tuan Enju."

Beberapa minggu berlalu, mulai terdengar peristiwa aneh yang terjadi disekitar London. Saat pagi hari, para masyarakat melihat banyak kerusakan kecil seperti tiang jalan yang rubuh, genteng atap yang jebol dan rusak, serta beberapa kaca bangunan pecah. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, namun mereka menghiraukannya.

Terlihat Enju dan Shirosaki melihat kerusakan disekitar London, _"Mulai terjadi hal yang aneh di London, dan itu terjadi hanya pada malam hari, dan juga ada gosip beredar tentang boneka yang hidup melayang dimalam hari. Seperti kisah horror saja."_

Disebuah mansion, Paris, France. Ada seorang putri yang sedang bermain bersama dua buah boneka ditempat tidur. Seseorang maid yang mengetuk pintu memanggil putri tersebut ke ruang tamu untuk makan siang.

"Corinne... ada satu hal yang Ayah harus bicarakan denganmu..." -Corinne's Father-

"Apa itu ayah...?" -Corinne Fosset-

"Kau tidak perlu lagi mempedulikan boneka anehmu itu, lagipula, tidak baik jika banyak orang tahu mengenai hal ini. Perang sudah dimana-mana. Sangat bahaya sekali jika kau terus mempedulikan hal lain kecuali dirimu." -Corinne's Father-

"... Tidak apa-apa ayah, aku bisa menjaga Hinaichigo selayaknya adikku sendiri. Lagipula, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya" -Corinne Fosset-

"Lalu siapa yang berada bersamanya sekarang?" -Corinne's Father-

"Dia sahabatnya, bernama Kanaria. Aku tidak tahu dimana pemiliknya, dia cuma mengatakan bisa pulang sendirian." -Corinne Fosset-

"Yasudah... Makanlah dulu, kita bicarakan nanti. Karena ini demi kebaikanmu juga, ayah takut kalau nanti ada apa-apa denganmu, perang sudah hampir sampai disini. Kumohon kau agar selalu bisa jaga diri, Corinne..." -Corinne's Father-

"Terima kasih ayah..." -Corinne Fosset-

-=ROZEN MAIDEN to be continued. . .=-

Preview, Letzten Teil/Last part 5:_ Kau itu Barang Rongsokan. . ._


	5. Teil 5

_"Lihatlah apa yang terjadi... aku telah menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat siapapun. Tapi ini membuatku abadi. Tetap saja aku merasa tidak tenang... Alice Game... permainan yang semestinya aku tidak ingin permainan itu ada. AKu hanya terjebak, didalam ilusi... kecuali saat Roza Mystica kembali mencari tuannya... aku akan bebas..."_-Rozen-

Hanya Suigintou yang peka merasakan perasaan Father, jatuh kedalam cahaya. Suigintou yang telah sadar mencari-cari Father.. karena melihat tubuhnya yang tidak sempurna. Mengelilingi N-Field satu persatu, sampai ia menemukan Father.

Paris, France.

Corinne Fosset yang memiliki Hinaichigo, mengkhawatirkan akan keadaan selanjutnya. Karena masa sekarang adalah masa banyak terjadinya peperangan. Konflik terjadi saat pembicaraan Corinne dengan keluarganya. Corinne bersikeras untuk tinggal tanpa pergi kemanapun keuarganya pergi.

Hingga keluarganya memikirkan bahwa Hinaichigolah penyebabnya. Keluarganya sempat melarang Corinne untuk tetap memiliki Hinaichigo, hingga hampir berminggu-minggu... Hinaichigo ditinggalkan sendiri dimansion tersebut sedangkan Corinne dan keluarganya mengurusi masalah konflik keluarganya dan juga perang yang telah sampai.

Sesaat Hinaichigo hampir meninggalkan mansion demi mencari Corinne, ia bertemu boneka Rozen ke-2, Kanaria. Kanaria mencoba membujuknya untuk tinggal sementara dirumah Mediumnya yang berada dikota yang sama. Medium Kanaria adalah seorang pianist terkenal yang kebetulan juga mengenal Corinne. "Kebetulan aku bersama Medium-ku akan mengadakan konser nanti." Kanaria mengundang Hinaichigo dan Corinne untuk datang.

Sementara Corinne dan keluarganya telah selesai, Corinne berencana pulang kemansion dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinaichigo. Perasaan Corinne terasa tenang melihat Hinaichigo bermain dengan boneka Rozen Maiden yang lain. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh terhadap Corinne, ia mengetahui Alice Game sedangkan ia melihat Hinaichigo begitu akrab dengan Kanaria.

"Walaupun kami mengetahui Alice Game, kami tidak suka. Itu hanya permainan yang dapat membunuh salah satu dari kita. Kami senang seperti ini, tanpa ada pertarungan. Walaupun kekuatan kami akan kami gunakan untuk melindungi diri. Semenjak kami punya Medium, terutama kau Corinne, aku merasa tidak ingin kehilangan seorang yang sangat berharga hanya demi Roza Mystica dan menjadi Alice." Hinaichigo menyatakan perasaannya kepada Corinne.

Kanaria selepas mengganti mood dengan memberi undangan kepada Corinne, ia mengundang Corinne bersama Hinaichigo dan keluarga untuk datang ke konser Medium Kanaria. Dengan senang hati Corinne menerimanya dan datang ke konser malam nanti.

Didalam konser, Hinaichigo dan Kanaria melihat sosok boneka Rozen Maiden yang lain. Selepas konser selesai, mereka menemuinya, Rozen Maiden ke-5 yaitu Shinku. Ia bersama mediumnya Sarah mengikuti konser bersama keluarganya yang datang dari London. Ia juga mendapatkan undangan dari Mediumnya Kanaria dan mengenalnya. Shinku meihat Hinaichigo dan Kanaria yang begitu akrab, ia berpikir untuk tidak bertarung dengan mereka. Shinku juga berpikir mereka itu lemah. "Rozen Maiden ke-2 dan ke-6 sudah kutemui, juga Suiseiseki dan Souseiseki. Diantara yang mereka yang kuat adalah Souseiseki, aku juga harus berhati-hati, tapi... aku memikirkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana rupa Rozen Maiden yang pertama..." -Shinku-

-=ROZEN MAIDEN=-

Enju yang telah kembali ke London bersama Shirosaki mencoba menyelidiki sekeliling Inggris untuk mencari keberadaan para Rozen Maiden. Berjalan-jalan ketempat dimana kerusakan terjadi, Enju sekilas menanyakannya kepada penduduk setempat namun tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. "Kenapa kejadiannya hanya malam hari...?" Shirosaki mempunyai rencana untuk melihat kejadian malam hari bersama Enju.

"Tidak usah memikirkan yang berlebihan, kita tidak tahu didaerah mana. Kita melihat kerusakan disetiap kota Inggris, dan itupun berpindah-pindah." -Shirosaki-

"Kita bisa mengejarnya kalau ada kesempatan, lagipula... kejadian paling banyak ada di London." -Enju-

"Bakalan tidak tidur malam ini, aku juga ingin istirahat siang." -Shirosaki-

Malam hari menjelang, Enju dan Shirosaki berdiam diteras lantai teratas mansion, melihat keindaha kota London dimalam hari sambil menikmati coklat panas. Enju memikirkan tentang kunci emasnya, sesaat ia membayangkan jika ia memiliki kunci emas itu, ia akan membuat boneka yang ia impikan. Shirosaki mengetahui Enju belum mengetahui Roza Mystica yang dimiliki Rozen, dan ia menceritakannya.

Shirosaki memberitahu Enju bahwa ia mengetahui dimana kunci emas itu berada. Padahal aslinya, kunci itu sudah berada ditangannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengan suara gemuruh dari kejauhan. Enju dan Shirosaki berdiri dan mendengar suara gemuruh dengan teliti. "Arahnya berubah-ubah, aku mendengarnya dari arah Barat." Shirosaki juga mendengarnya, "Dan berubah ke Timur."

Dengan cepat Enju dan Shirosaki meninggalkan mansion dan berlari mencari sumber suara tersebut._"Tak salah lagi, suara yang dihasilkan berasalh dari suara pecahan genting, batu serta kayu. Aku bisa menduga suara itu berasal dari atap atap bangunan."_

Enju dan Shirosaki berpencar, mereka mendengar suara gemuruh serta pecahan yang semakin dekat. Semakin cepat suara itu beralih kearah yang lain hingga Enju dan Shirosaki bertemu disatu tempat, dan melihat 2 benda cahaya melayang diatas udara. Bersamaan denagn itu, mereka melihat sosok boneka yang tak begitu jelas, bertarung diatas atap bangunan, "Itu... Rozen Maiden?" Enju melihat mereka namun tak begitu jelas, "Sayang sekali tak begitu tampak jelas." -Shirosaki-

"Percuma kita keatap bangunan tersebut, mereka akan pindah lagi." -Enju-

"Yang pasti, kita sudah melihat dengan mata telanjang walaupun tampak tidak begitu jelas." -Shirosaki-

"Ya.. kau benar. Sebaiknya kita hentikan malam ini." -Enju-

Pencarian membuahkan hasil. Enju dan Shirosaki bisa merencanakan sesuatu kedepannya. Sesaat mereka sampai mansion tempat mereka tinggal, Shirosaki menunjukkan identitas aslinya kepada Enju. Laplace'Demon, memperlihatkan sebuah kunci emas pada Enju dan diberikan padanya. "Sudah kuduga..." -Enju-

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengejutkan dirimu, Tuan Enju." Shirosaki (Laplace's Demon) menjelaskan semuanya tentang Rozen Maiden dan juga Alice Game. Selepas Enju telah mendengar cerita itu, Enju menemukan ide kembali.

Keesokan harinya, Enju menemukan kabar dari seseorang bahwa boneka misterius itu pernah hilang didalam bangunan seseorang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dengan kata lain, Enju mengira ada Medium yang memiliki boneka tersebut dikota London dan Enju bersama Shirosaki berniat mencarinya. Seseorang itu mengatakan, ada boneka yang masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut.

Seseorang itu menunjuk rumah Keluarga yang tidak asing, keluarga yang mempunyai Rozen Maiden bernama Shinku. "Jadi disana ya..." -Enju-

-=ROZEN MAIDEN=-

Paris, France.

Corinne kedatangan sebuah tamu penting, yaitu cucu perempuannya yang masih bayi bernama Odille Fosset. Keluarganya meminta Corinne untuk merawatnya, sayang perang sudah memasuki Perancis. Terjadi kerubutan besar terutama dikeluarganya. Keluarganya terutama Ayah Corinne bersikeras untuk meninggalkan Mansion sementara waktu dan pergi berlindung, dan juga keluarganya meminta untuk meninggalkan Hinaichigo.

Corinne bertengkar dengan keluarganya, namun ia hampir tidak bisa menerima Hinaichigo ditinggalkan begitu saja. Corinne menyuruh Hinaichigo bersembunyi dibalik kotaknya dan jangan pernah keluar sampai Corinne kembali. Dengan segan Corinne meninggalkannya. Mansion tersbeut hancur saat mereka meninggalkannya. Corinne merasa yakin Hinaichigo masih hidup, dan ia menitipkan Hinaichigo pada Odille saat ia sudah besar nanti dan mencari Hinaichigo dimanapun ia berada.

-=ROZEN MAIDEN=-

_"Father... kau dimana..."_ Suigintou terus saja mencarinya. Ia mengingat kembali saat ia berada diatas rak, dan melihat Kanaria dan yang lain dibuat penuh kasih sayang oleh Rozen. Suigintou merasakan dinginnya penderitaan yang ia alami, mengelilingi N-Field tanpa arah dan tujuan dan berakhir disebuah ilusi yang aneh...

_"Kau itu barang rongsokan..."_ Suigintou mendengar ucapan itu entah darimana asalnya. _"Apakah ini mimpi... kenapa aku terlahirkan tidak sempurna... Father... kenapa..."_

Leher Suigintou terikat oleh sebuah akar dan menggantungkannya, sosok yang tak jelas terlihat oleh Suigintou samar-samar, boneka yang memiliki kelopak bunga dimata kanannya, _"Menyedihkan sekali... Kau.. Suigintou... Aku bisa membantumu, dimana kau dapat menemukan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, mungkin kau dapat menemukan Father disana.."_ Suigintou dilempar jauh menerobos Mirror... _"Disanalah... tempat.. dimana kau akan lebih menderita..."_

Laplace's Demon hadir dibelakang boneka yang memiliki kelopak bunga dimata kanannya. "Era baru akan segera dimulai, sementara aku bisa lihat... bagaimana akhir era ini terjadi. Silahkanlah beristirahat... Kirakishou..." Kirakishou dan Laplace's Demon menghilang.

Mungkin ending ini berhubungan dengan Ouverture atau tidak karena ini cerita sebelum Rozen Maiden: Ouverture, setidaknya saya bisa memprediksikan gimana walaupun rada kacau atau mungkin sangat kacau. Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai ^^ Mohon maaf kalau ada kata yang tidak kalian paham dan cerita yang membingungkan... Terima kasih sudah membaca... Arigato ne ^^


End file.
